Do not sleep in class !
by AryaxLoaeri
Summary: Jun dort en classe et fait un rêve assez...chaud JunxJudai


Titre : Do not sleep inside the class !

Couple : ManJuu

Disclaimer : Pas à moi. Tout les personnages appartiennent a Kazuki Takahashi

Note : Ne dormez pas en classe ! Je parle en connaissance de cause ! Surtout si vous parlez pendant votre sommeil !

Ce matin, le docteur Crowler faisait son cours comme d'habitude. Jun dormait comme d'habitude. Attendez comme d'habitude ? Manjyoume ne dormait jamais en classe. Judai lui restait éveillé écoutant attentivement le cours de son professeur préféré. Éveiller et professeur préférer n'allait pas dans la même phrase

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...

Oups trop tard. Crowler avait remarqué Jun en train de dormir. Il s'apprêtait à le sermonner. Mais alors, quelque chose de tout à fait inattendu s'est produit.

-Humm...ahh Judai

Sa voix fit écho dans toute la salle de classe. Un silence ce fit à tel point qu'on aurait pu entendre une mouche voler.

-Vous devez apprendre où est votre place. Je suis votre maître et vous êtes mon serviteur.

Asuka regarda Manjyoume de travers. Judai détourna son regard de son manuel et tourna la tête vers son rival. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Asuka qui fit de même. Elle était aussi perturbée que lui. Leur regard se tourna de nouveau vers Jun qui s'était calmé. Mais pas pour longtemps.

-Oui...Oui cria-t-il plus fort.  
Asuka frappa son front de sa main et mit son visage devenu rouge dans ses mains.

-Tu ne me domineras jamais brailla-t-il.

Judai le regardais complètement bouleverser. Il se leva sans la permission du docteur Crowler. Il se dirigea vers Jun. Il gravit les escaliers et arriva devant le garçon aux cheveux noir. Il lui mit une gifle mémorable ce qui eut pour effet de réveiller l'endormit dans un cri paniqué qui fit rire la classe.

-Pourquoi tu m'as giflé Teme* ? Demanda Jun visiblement irriter en train de masser sa joue endolorie.

Judai s'appuya ses deux mains sur le bureau de Manjyoume et lui dit

-Fantasme pas sur moi Yarashii** dit Judai visiblement mortifier et en colère.

-Fantasmer sur toi ? Répéta Manjyoume indigné, jamais

-Alors, comment cela ce fait-il que tu cris tes fantasmes sexuels depuis le début du cours ? Répliqua le brun en murmurant.

Jun était visiblement gêné.

-Yuki Judai remettez vous à votre place, Manjyoume, Yuki je vais sévir.

Judai fit volte face et retourna à sa place.

-Joli petit cul murmura Jun.  
e reste du cours se passa sans problème. Manjyoume et Judai durent se rendre au bureau de Crowler à la fin du cours.

-Manjyoume-kun, que vous a-t-il passé par la tête ?

Jun ne répondit pas

-Et vous Yuki pourquoi l'avez-vous giflé ?

-Il fantasmait sur moi répondit-il, calmement.

-Et vous avez des témoins demanda Crowler (il a pas entendu :P)

-Toute la classe et en particulier Tenjouin Asuka répondit-il.

Crowler soupira.

-Votre punissions sera de laver les couloirs de l'école ce soir jusqu'à la fin de la semaine.

Ils tournèrent les talons et Judai leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'allait pas supporter cela jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. Ils se dirigèrent vers la boutique de carte. Judai demanda à Madame Thérèse (connait pas le nom en japonais) où se trouvaient les balais et tout le bazar qu'il y a avec lui. Ils se mirent au travail de suite après avoir obtenu les balais et les chiffons. Aucun des deux ne parla. Ils finirent tard leur travail et rentrèrent au dortoir épuisés. Ils ne s'adressaient plus la parole.« Il a tellement changé depuis quelque temps je ne le comprends pas... Il m'évite me parle de moins en moins, mais ce qu'il ne comprend pas c'est que j'ai besoin de lui ! S'il continue à m'éviter je vais péter un câble. Je l'aime et le voir s'éloigner de moi ça me fait mal... »

Les autres en eurent vite fait marre de les voir en froid. Ils leur firent un coup monté cette nuit là. Ils les enfermèrent dans la même chambre. Judai frappa à la porte rageusement.

-Laissez nous sortir cria-t-il.

Jun le regardait faire. On dirait qu'il avait peur de lui. Le brun continuait de tambouriner à la porte, mais elle était fermée à clés. Manjyoume s'approcha de Judai et stoppa son geste.

-Tu vas te broyer la main dit-il affairé

-Lâche moi ordonna le brun.

Son emprise sur la main de Judai se défit. Celui si se massa le poignet, s'éloigna de Jun et s'assit dans un coin de la pièce et la tête dans ses bras il commença à pleurer silencieusement. Manjyoume s'approcha et l'enlaçant murmurant son prénom. Il était si léger qu'il le souleva sans problème et le déposa sur le lit. Il ferma ses yeux, probablement fatigué.-Aller couches toi dit-il d'une voix douce

-O...oui

Il le regarda avec des gros yeux ronds. Il lui avait parlé ce n'était qu'une affirmation pourtant son coeur battait plus vite. Il se décida enfin a ouvrir ses yeux ensommeillés et les posa sur Jun. Il lui sourit et s'approcha assez de lui pour le faire basculer sur le lit. Le regard onyx croisant les deux orbes chocolatés. Ils se regardaient intensément comme envoûté. Leur souffle chaud se mélangeait et leurs respirations devinrent saccadées.

-C'est pas bien commença Judai, mais il ne put finir sa phrase que Manjyoume l'avait déjà embrassé. Il rompit leur baiser. D'une main il écarta ses mèches de cheveux et posa ses lèvres sur la nuque du brun. Celui-ci frémit. Ses lèvres étaient douces et chaudes. Judai failli en perdre la raison. C'était comme quelque chose qu'il avait toujours espéré. Cette réflexion le ramena à la réalité et il se dégagea.

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois que tu veux me faire ? Dit Judai en fronçant les sourcils.

-Juste t'embrasser murmura Jun désireux de reprendre ses lèvres si douces

- Onore***  
Il se redressa et regarda la fenêtre. Pourquoi il n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? Il ouvrit le pan de verre et sauta pour atterrir sur ses pieds. Il entendit qu'on lui courait après. Il entendit vaguement la voix de son rival. Il n'écouta rien et continua à courir toujours plus vite. Mais l'autre ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Ils commencèrent à s'enfoncer dans la forêt. Il le rattrapa par le bras et le retourna avec force que l'autre n'aurait pu imaginer. Il le plaqua contre un arbre. Judai tenta de se dégager mais son vis-à-vis le tenait fermement par les poignets, ceux-ci aussi plaqués sur l'arbre et une de ses jambes entre les siennes. Pour le Slifer, son rival était bien trop proche de lui. Il n'arrivait pas à aligner ses idées.

-Tu file encore ? Gronda le plus grand

-Rêve pas grogna le brun

-Alors, dit moi ce que tu faisais là ?

-Et toi ? Tu peux me dire ce que tu m'as fait dans la chambre ?

-je t'ai embrassé !

-Pourquoi ? Murmura-t-il

-Tu n'as même pas réalisé ? Tu es attiré par moi.

- Urusai° !

-Alors...? Pourquoi tu fuis ?

-...  
Manjyoume se détacha du brun.

-Le baiser de tout à l'heure... tu aurais pu me repousser, mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Je ne t'ai pas forcé. Je t'aime trop pour cela.

-Aimer murmura-t-il après quelque seconde de réflexion. C'est quoi ça ? Demanda t-il en relevant la tête à moitié les larmes aux yeux, on ne m'a jamais appris à aimer ! Oka-san et Oto-san sont jamais à la maison !

-Aimer...c'est lorsque l'on a dit tout, les lèvres closes répondit le plus grand des deux.

Judai se rappela comment il aimait voir ses yeux onyx, toucher son visage pâle, sentir sa peau laiteuse, toucher ses cheveux en épis, glisser sa main dans ses mains si fine, sentir son odeur, voir son sourire, le sentir contre lui...

Il l'enlaça et laissa couler ses larmes. Jun caressa les cheveux du brun jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme.

-On devrait rentrer maintenant.

Jaden acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

C'est ainsi que tout est bien qui fini bien.

Bonus !  
Ce matin, le docteur Crowler faisait son cours comme d'habitude. Jun dormait comme d'habitude. Attendez comme d'habitude ? Manjyoume ne dormait jamais en classe. Judai lui restait éveiller écoutant attentivement le cours de son professeur préférer. Éveiller et professeur préférer n'allait pas dans la même phrase  
Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...  
Oups trop tard. Crowler avait remarqué Jun en train de dormir. Il s'apprêtait à le sermonner. Mais alors, quelque chose de tout à fait inattendu s'est produit.  
-Ah... oui hum Judai continu !  
Sa voix fit écho dans toute la salle de classe. Un silence ce fit à telle point qu'on aurait pu entendre une mouche voler.  
-Vous devez apprendre où est votre place. Je suis votre maître et vous êtes mon serviteur.  
Asuka regarda Manjyoume amusé. Judai détourna son regard de son manuel et tourna la tête vers son rival. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Asuka qui fit de même. Elle était aussi égayer que lui. Leur regard se tourna de nouveau vers Jun qui s'était calmé. Mais pas pour longtemps.  
-Oui...Oui cria t-il plus fort.  
Asuka frappa son front de sa main et mit son visage devenu rouge dans ses mains.  
-Tu me domineras jamais brailla t-il.  
Judai le regardais complètement mort de rire. Il se leva sans la permission du docteur Crowler. Il se dirigea vers Manjyoume. Il gravit les escaliers et arriva devant le garçon aux cheveux noir. Il lui mit une gifle mémorable ce qui eut pour effet de réveiller l'endormit dans un cri paniqué qui fit rire la classe.  
-Pourquoi tu m'as giflé? demanda Jun visiblement mécontent en train de masser sa joue meurtrie.  
Judai s'appuya ses deux mains sur le bureau de Jun et lui dit :  
-Ce soir...

*Teme : connard  
**Yarashii : obsédé  
*** Enculé  
° Tais-toi / ta gueule

Judai : Qu'est ce qu'il y a ce soir ?

Arya / Loa : -_-"

Manjyoume : Ta fête...

Judai : Vraiment ?

Arya / Loa : -_-"""

Arya / Loa / Jun / Judai : Tchuss !


End file.
